My Last First Kiss
My Last First Kiss is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are reunited with your childhood friend and you start to fall in love with him who's become a man. It is available for download on the App Store and Google Play. Overview Coming soon... Prologue |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Prologue Picture My Last First Kiss Prologue.jpg The Characters Main Characters |} |} Ayato Hidaka Ayato is a popular actor who's being friends with you for a long time that he practically becomes a family to you. He's always being by your side and people tease you guys for being so close together. Ichiya Misono Ichiya is the loner in the group who is always off to the side. He insults you a lot and you find it hard to tell when he's cold and when he's teasing you though he does rarely give you advice...in his harsh way. Makoto Morimachi Makoto is the oldest of the group who is like a big brother to you and the guys. Takamune Kitami Takamune is a professional soccer player, that you knew since fifth grade but despite that, you and him aren't very close, even though you're the only girl he has ever spoken with in middle school. Riku Morimachi Makoto's younger brother who is a year younger than you. Unbeknownst to the guys, you had dated Riku for a while but broken up when you entered high school. Hiroki Eniwa He's your first love who used to lived in the same apartment complex as you. You confessed your feelings for him when you were 18 but he turned you down because you weren't mature enough. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - His POV= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - It's a Date= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - Stay the Night= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - Completion Bonus= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa }} |-| Season 2= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *'Takamune Kitami' *Riku Morimachi - His PoV= } *Ayato Hidaka *'Ichiya Misono' *Makoto Morimachi *'Takamune Kitami' *Riku Morimachi - Sweet Memories= } *Ayato Hidaka *Makoto Morimachi *'Riku Morimachi' - A Kiss To Remember= } *Ayato Hidaka *Makoto Morimachi - Completion Bonus= } *Ayato Hidaka *Makoto Morimachi }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Stealing Her Heart *Kyoto Sweethearts *Okinawa Sweethearts *A Taste of Dreamy Days *Sweet Dreamy Temptations *~Ayato~ Everything Before Us *~Ichiya~ Everything Before Us *'~Makoto~ Everything Before Us' *'~Takamune~ Everything Before Us' *~Riku~ Everything Before Us *Close to Him Part 1 *Close to Him Part 2 *Drunk on You - Ayato & Ichiya *Drunk on You - Makoto & Takamune *Drunk on You - Riku & Hiroki *Learning His Secrets *Melting Kiss *The Jealous Boyfriend: Hiroki More coming soon... - Seasonal= } *Under the Sakura ~1cm away from love~ More coming soon... }} Campaign/Bonus Images |-|Close to Him= Status: Ongoing My Last First Kiss Close to Him.jpg|Purchase both parts of sub stories Close to Him. Trivia *My Last First Kiss references Scandal in the Spotlight in a few scenes, mentioning sold out REVANCE concerts. *There was a survey (a few months before the game was released overseas) asking about which name the game should get. The choices were This Time With You, My Last First Kiss and My Love & Best Friend. *Scandal in the Spotlight, My Last First Kiss, and True Love Sweet Lies have CGs where the MC is drawn with eyes in the English versions. *In the Japanese version, there's a comic of the characters role-playing Alice in Wonderland: the MC is Alice, Ayato is the White Rabbit, Ichiya is the Cheshire Cat, Makoto is the March Hare, Takamune is the Mad Hatter, Riku is the Dormouse, and Hiroki is the "Queen" of Hearts. Category:Games Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Ayato Hidaka Category:Ichiya Misono Category:Makoto Morimachi Category:Takamune Kitami Category:Riku Morimachi Category:Hiroki Eniwa Category:Slice of Life